


Old Spice Guy Goes To High School

by hellpenguin



Category: Old Spice Commericals
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked, "Because every fandom needs one: Old Spice Man de-aging fic please. What were the early years like for Old Spice Man?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Spice Guy Goes To High School

**Author's Note:**

> For happydork's Old Spice Kinkmeme

Hello High School ladies,

Look at your 'man', now back to me, now back at your 'man', now back to me.

Sadly, he isn’t me, but if he stopped conforming to social norms and etiquette, he could act like he’s me.

Look down, back up, where are you?

You’re under the bleachers with the man your man could act like.

What’s in your hand, back at me. I have it, it’s a yearbook with two tickets to that Prom you love. Look again, the tickets are now valentines.

Anything is possible when your man acts like a manly social outcast and not a lady.

I’m on a bus.


End file.
